minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Underworld
It was a snowy day in December, and I was going to my friends house to play minecraft. (Discord wasn't working so we couldn't talk while we played) So i brought my laptop over. We got seated on his couch and we took out our laptops. I made a minecraft world, and i let my friend, Zachary, join. The seed wasn't creepy, i made the seed 26 apples. (i came up with something random) We spawned right next to a village, so i went to it. Zachary went to a cave to get stone to mine. I found a stone pickaxe in the blacksmith shop, so i went to a mountain wall to mine. i started mining into the mountain when i came across this: I was getting spooked now. I was about to leave after i saw this in chat: You Probably can't see what it says, so here you go: hi why are you here? What did you do? talk to me no? ok... i wrote a book for you should i give it to you? i don't know if i cam trust you. the book is a special thing to us i can't trust you with it. wait there a second DON'T LEAVE! yes i will trap you in here the gods have hurt us now we need to revenge them the book is for our master our master is the only one we trust i don't know about you noob ok i trust you it's in the floor in front of me So i was spooked, but i still dug down a block in front of him. I found a chest with two books. One titled, 'help us' and the other titled 'to satin'. i looked in help us first. It was two pages do here you go: The underworld, where the demons seek pride, is the place where you can find the demon of the world, satin. Please return the other book in the chest to the demonic forces so we can rule the world again. we once ruled the world, but then the gods took over the demonic forces, and sent us to the underworld. It is a dark place where only few have been. Return the book to Satin, our master, and tell him we are close to taking control once again. I then read the other book. Here it is: To Satin, Master, we have set out on our journey to take over the world and get revenge on the gods and every living thing in the overworld. Master, we have set our hut near a village and tomorrow we will destroy the village. I thought the underworld would be underground, so i went searching for it. I was in creative mode so i was flying, and i found something: i never saw a stone cross surrounded by end stone, so i went in the cave under it. i found a hole that was lit up by glowstone that went pretty far down, so i flew down it. It went all the way down to bedrock an there was a large room. The sign says: underworld i got really spooked and i was hesitating to look in the chest. But i did it anyway. there was one piece of paper in it. the paper was named: Return messages here I put the book 'to satin' in the chest and then the glowstone somehow broke. I flew up the hole before anything bad happened. But when i returned to the village, I saw this: the village was submerged in lava. I freaked out, and i decided to return to the hut where i got the books. I saw this: I wanted to know if anything happened to the cross, and when i went over there, i saw it. If you don't see it, the cross turned into lava. I was so freaked out I went to left the game, but when i hit disconnect, it gave me this error: Error: 404 disconnect from current world I went back to the village, but i started getting 4 FPS. Then i got a book. I don't know how it got in my inventory, but this is what it said: It looked like binary, so I got a binary to text converter, and the binary was: 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100001 It converted to: Die in my wrath! I was freaking out. then Minecraft crashed and it closed. I Don't know what happened, but i'm going to do some research. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Villagers